calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
R. Razavi (Social Bookmarking)
Social Bookmarking Asocial bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents. Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies. Uses ''' For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking has been also used to improve web search. '''Libraries using social bookmarking Libraries have found social bookmarking to be useful as an easy way to provide lists of informative links to patrons. he University of Pennsylvania (UP) was one of the first library adopters with its PennTags. Social bookmarking for education ''' Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries. '''Social bookmarking is a powerful tool in promoting a website. But going through all of those social bookmarking sites is very time-consuming and downloading all toolbars is madness. That's where SocialMarker.com comes in, the free service designed to reduce the time and effort needed to socially bookmark a website. Why SocialMarker.com? It can help you spread a link on 17 of the best social bookmarking sites in under 15 minutes!· It helps get a lot of backlinks· It helps you increase your traffic.· Your link gets indexed by Google in a matter of minutes.· Best of all, it's free!Requirements'''Social Marker runs smoothly on all major web browsers, but we recommend downloading and using '''Firefox.How to use it'''create a submission bookmarklet. When you are on a website that you want to socially mark, simply select the text and click the SocialMarker button to pre-populate the submission form with the selected information All you need to do is simply drag this button to your Firefox bookmarks toolbar, in order to. '''30+ Social Bookmarking Tools ———————————————————– 19 pencils : discover, manage and share content for learning. Hosted A1-Webmarks : A webmark marks a location on the web, just like a bookmark marks a location in a book. It’s a web page, whose address you want to remember for some reason. Hosted All my favourites – Just give your friends the link to your allmyfavorites web page and they can browse your favorites. Hosted BibSonomy – System for sharing bookmarks and lists of literature. Hosted BlogMarks – A collaborative link ma nagement project based on sharing and key-word tagging. Hosted BookmarkG – Save and share weblinks. Hosted Buddymarks – The online personal, group and social bookmarks manager. Hosted Butterfly – Collect, redline and share bookmarks. Hosted Caloosh – The easiest and most efficient way to organise meetings free of charge by identifying the earliest possible opportunity for everyone to meet up. Hosted '' Delicious : Social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. ''Hosted '' '' ''diigo : Powerful research tool and knowledge sharing community. Diigo Groups provides a collaborative research and learning tool that allows any group of people to pool their findings through group bookmarks, highlights, sticky notes, and forum. ''Hosted '' edutagger – Social bookmarking service for K-12 learners and educators, allowing you to store your web links online and share them with others, all within an educational context. ''Hosted evri : Discover, Follow, Curate, & Share. Evri brings you the latest stories, helps you track the ones that matter most and enables you to curate your own channels. Hosted Faves : Save your favourite pages, follow people and topic groups of interest. Add a note to your bookmark. Freelish.us : Inter-operable social bookmarking service. Download, Open source Givealink : Share your bookmarks with the community. Use the GiveALink visualization tool to visualize the tag-url network and organize your links.Hosted ibrii – Save and Share everything you see from web pages. Hosted ikeepbookmarks.com : Allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on the web for free. You can access them at any time, from any computer… anywhere! Hosted Jumptags : Service for collecting, storing, sharing and distributing web bookmarks, notes, rss feeds, contacts, and much more. Hosted koolontheweb : Store, organize and share your bookmarks on the web. Hosted krumlr : Bookmark to Krumlr and tweet to Twitter with a single click (no copying or pasting URLs). Hosted Learn Fizz : a kind of Delicious for learning. Hosted linkaGoGo : Provides instant access to your bookmarks. Hosted Netvouz : Organize your bookmarks in folders and tag each bookmark with keywords. Access them quickly on your own personalized bookmarks page. Share them or password protect them. Hosted Pinboard : Pinboard is a low-noise bookmarking site. Hosted Pinterest : Pin your bookmarks visually. Hosted reddit : A source for what’s new and popular online. vote on links that you like or dislike and help decide what’s popular, or post your own! Hosted Save This : Save, organise and share links to your favourite web pages. Hosted Scuttle : Web-based social bookmarking system. Allows multiple users to store, share and tag their favourite links online. Open source, Download Second Brain : Save, share and discover great bookmarks. Hosted Sharetivity : Share, save and search. A browser plugin. Download Smub : Post, share and bookmark instantly from your mobile device.Download Stumbleupon : Discover the best of the web. Hosted '' Stumpedia : Share, save, organize, & rank all your bookmarks in one place. ''Hosted Trunk.ly : Automagically collects the links you share online … and makes them searchable. Hosted TwoBrains ; With Two Brains, you and others can collaborate by sharing resources, comments, thoughts and ideas with one another. It combines social bookmarking and shared goals to support a community of learning. Hosted Vi.sualize.us : Bookmark the pictures you like around the web. Enjoy people’s favorite images. Hosted